Mission:Clueless
by SlytherinGurrl
Summary: Elizabeth and Nathan Montez are normal American kids. Until their life is flipped upside-down with the shocking news of their father's side-job, and the company he keeps across the pond. ART BY:Arwen1 on DeviantArt:)


HEY EVERYONE! Welcome to the NEW version of Mission:Clueless.

Re-Vamp: Mission:Clueless Changes:

~Alex Montez does not exist. His character will be the same, but his  
>name is Nathan. He will also be introduced in the beginning of the<br>story  
>~The story is now in 3d person, making it a LOT easier to read and comprehend.<br>~Alex Rider should be introduced faster and his intro will be smoother.  
>~Grammar issues and typos are bing fixed.<br>~The story should flow more smoother.  
>Language (brief; but warning is now given. No lemons)<br>~In case you were wondering; Anna Woods does exist. It's a private  
>property in Western New York. Spaulding Lake also exists nearby to<br>Anna Woods. I changed Anna Woods; private property to Anna Woods Manor  
>in Spaulding Lake. Then, that neighborhood went to Queens NY mainly<br>because I didn't want to make the story in my town to keep my identity  
>as anonymous as possible. And yes, Nate and Liz will travel to England<br>instead of them living there.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Gym, Anna Woods Manor, Spaulding Lake, Queens, NY <strong>

**4:30 PM**

**October 25, 2012**

Liz Montez was shaking her head to the tune of David Guetta's "Turn Me On" as she was running on her treadmill. But, her thoughts were not near her running at all. All her mind power was focused on one thing, as she exhausted herself on the treadmill.

She lifted up an arm to look at the watch adorning her left wrist, and sighed deeply. Usually, she kept a cool composure. But, today was different.

Her phone rang and she reached out to grab it between her fingers.

"Hello?"

A sweet, and very male voice replied, "Hey Lizzie!"

"Hiya, Nate."

"So, did Dad call?"

She pressed the thin phone to her ear and scoffed into the phone, "Yes, Nate. He called. That idiot. I'm just so mad at him right now."

Nathan Montez just shook his head, being immune to his twin sister's antics.

"Uh, okay then. What did he say?"

His sister screeched, "That's the problem, Nate. Apparently, he is in London. He disappears for over 3 weeks and then he calls me, and tells me he won't be home for over another month. And then hangs up. He is unbelievable. I ju-"

Nate quickly interrupted his twin's tirade against their father. "Okay, so he was probably busy, Liz. It's not really a big deal."

"But, that's so unlike him. Ugh, you know what? It really doesn't matter, anyway. He just really doesn't care about, anyway…"

"Whatever, Liz. Uh, I'll see you at home then, Italian sound good tonight? I can pick some up."

"Hmmm, Italian. Yum. Bye."

"Bye."

**Kitchen, Anna Woods Manor, Spaulding Lake, Queens, NY **

**7:43 PM**

**October 25, 2012**

"Uh, so, how was your day, Nate?"

'Small talk? She's making small talk? Unbelievable.', Nate thought. 'We're fucking siblings, for heaven's sake.'

But, he knew things would always be awkward between them. He and Liz just were never close. Liz was that fake bottle-blonde who was a borderline slut who loved to blow her father's money. He was always more of a preppy geek. What to do? If only he could be like Neal Caffrey, without the con man background.

The siblings continued to eat quietly, even though they both were worried about the predicament about their father, in their own ways.

**Liz's Room, Anna Woods Manor, Spaulding Lake, Queens, NY **

** 9:25 PM**

**October 25, 2012**

Nathan tip-toed up the stairs and walked over to his sister's room. He lifted up his palm and rapped on the door.

"Nate, you can come in."

He walked in and made himself comfortable on the bed. He just decided to cut to the chase and ask Liz what was on his mind since the day he saw Liz stomping out of the study, with a pissed look on her face. Liz might have been an A-Class bitch, but she was always the good girl near their father. Things just didn't add up.

"What's up between you and Dad, Liz? You were always so close, and then, one day, you just hate him. Why?"

Liz breathed out softly, and replied, "I can't answer that, Nate. It isn't my secret to tell. I am already in enough trouble as is."

"LIZ! If it involves Dad, then it is my business. I have a right to know."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed again. 'I shouldn't have to deal with this,' she thought. "Nate, really. Just drop it. PLEASE!"

"Just answer the question, Liz. Why can't you tell me? Is Dad doing drugs or gambling or something illegal?"

Liz couldn't help herself- she laughed loudly. "Nate, Dad's a lawyer. He, of all people, would not do things that are illegal. Idiot!"

Slowly, Nate's aggravation got the best of him, and he exclaimed, "What the fuck, Liz?! Just tell me what the hell is going on here!"

Liz bit her lip and slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you."

She walked over to the bed and sat down, ready to tell her tale.

* * *

><p>DON'T WORRY! The next chapter is already written, and I was actually going to post, but I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger bc I wanted my beta to look over the next chapter.

I hope that you will review!


End file.
